


TE AMO

by JINGPIYE



Category: 0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGPIYE/pseuds/JINGPIYE
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	TE AMO




End file.
